Gameshow Freaks
by McGinty's331
Summary: Ray manipulates the family to go onto Family Feud but nothing goes right when they get to the studio and they find out they're battling Amy's religious family. Anything goes. Part 1 now up.


**EVERYBODY**

**LOVES**

RAYMOND

**"GAME SHOW FREAKS"**

Debra and Ray were sitting out the couch, cuddling, while watching 'Family Feud' on television.

"Now, what is the number one answer?" Richard Karn, the host, asked a family on television.

"Green Eggs and Ham." Debra blurted out.

"Blue pork chops." The girl on television said.

"Sorry, wrong. The number one answer is green eggs and ham!" Karn replied.

"Hey, honey. You're pretty good at this!" Ray complemented Debra.

"Pretty good? I'm pretty good? I'm the best! Ten bucks I'd actually win on that game."

"Yeah?" Ray asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, if you could only do that in cooking, you'd be the best woman ever!"

Debra looked at Ray.

"Do you have a family that would be perfect on the show, if so call 1800-291-8706 for more information." The announcer screamed on television.

"Well, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Ray smiled at Debra.

"Oh no! No! We are not trying out for that show, never!"

Just then, Robert and Frank entered the living room.

"Why not? It'd be fun! And you always said that we need to spend more time together."

"Spend time together on what?" Robert asked.

"There'd better nude girls involved! Otherwise, I'm not interested!" Frank yelled. "The younger the better."

"Oh dad, no! We were thinking of going on 'Family Feud'." Ray replied.

"I'm not interested!" Frank replied.

"That'd be great! We'd be perfect for the feuding family part!" Robert said.

"One little problem." Ray pointed at Debra.

"Don't blame this on me!"

"Come on, why not?" Robert asked.

Marie entered the room.

"And one LARGER problem!" Frank laughed.

"What?" Marie asked.

"We were thinking of going on 'Family Feud'." Ray responded.

"Oh my! That'd be fun!" Marie looked, "How do you play?"

"We can't just go to L.A. for a week and drop everything. What about work, the kids, our lives?" Debra asked.

"No need to worry about the house work and cleaning." Marie looked around.

Debra looked at Marie.

"Even, we could take the kids with us, and I have a few spare sick days." Ray replied.

"Please?" Robert asked.

Amy then entered the room.

"There you are Robert." Amy greeted.

"Not now Amy, we're in the middle of a family discussion." Robert replied.

Amy stared at Robert.

"Let's do it, let's go on the 'Feud'!" Robert yelled.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We're going on 'Family Feud', Debra said so!" Ray said.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." Ray replied.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you didn't."

"No I didn't."

"Ah ha! You said so!" Ray yelled.

"What? I didn't say yes!"

"Now you did! We're going on the 'Feud'!" Ray laughed in victory.

"What? RAY!"

"Yes, yes!" Robert yelled.

Debra gave the evil eye to Robert.

"...Sorry." Robert looked down in shame.

"How do we play?" Marie asked.

"They'd better have girls! Girls." Frank smiled and then stopped dead in his tracks. "If you'll excuse me, I have to 'use' the bathroom!" Frank got up and ran upstairs.

"Sicko." Robert replied.

"Hello? What about me?" Amy asked.

"Sorry Amy, only five per family. You make six!" Ray said.

"Hey, don't say that about my wife!" Robert replied.

"But there's only five spaces." Ray responded.

"So?" Amy asked.

"He is right Amy, five spaces." Robert replied.

"Well, fine! I don't even know what the hell you people are talking about anyway! I'm leaving!"

"We're leaving too, for Calie-fore-neia!" Ray laughed.

"Fine!" Amy stormed out of the house.

"Let's get packing!" Ray said.

"We don't even know if we're going to be accepted!" Debra said.

"So? We're going to Calie-fore-niea!" Ray laughed.

"It's California! And you're an idiot, you know that?" Debra yelled.

"An idiot that's going to win us twenty thousand big ones!" Ray started to dance.

"Idiot!" Debra stormed away.

"Well... I think she took it fine." Robert quipped.

_More to come soon. Also, look out soon for the conclusion to "It's Normal". Both are coming soon! Stay tuned._


End file.
